


The First Time

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Poetic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 17th 2012 at HP Fandom. Edited when re-posted here. 
> 
> Betaed by GhostxWriter. 
> 
> While this could really be any pairing you like, I saw it in my head as a Harry/Draco. 
> 
> Here-We-Go-Again: I am not JKR. I don't own them. They just want me to.

When I first saw you, I wanted you to be mine. All mine and no one else's.   
  
When we first kissed, it felt like coming alive.   
  
The first time we fought, I cried.   
  
The first time you said "I love you," I felt like the whole world was filled with light.   
  
The first time you walked away, angry, I felt ice cold.  
  
The first time we made love, I felt every particle of my being fill with you, with _us_ , and it was so right it took my breath away.   
  
When you said "It's over," I felt like every light in the universe went out, leaving me alone in the darkness.  
  
I need you.  
  
You're gone.  
  
Water is supposed to be peaceful.  
  
I take my first breath of water, hoping it will bring me peace.  
  
It only burns for a second.   
  
And then I'm dreaming.   
  
Dreaming of you. 


End file.
